DiggerSam  In your shoes
by Waterwindow
Summary: Just a silly story - Sam has a surprise for his dashing Aussie when he comes home. PWP rated M for sex and stuff. SLASH


Sam giggled to himself as he strapped up the black boots and straightened out the blue tunic. Looking in the mirror he couldn't contain his laughter at his likeness, toping it off with Digger's handsome cap. "Hmhn~ G'day mate!" he said to himself, laughing again and shaking his head at himself.

The brunette strode out of the bathroom and into the bedroom before hopping up to stand on the bed, the folds of Captain Boomerang's tunic swirling around his thighs like a skirt, making himself laugh harder.

"What th' hell are ya doin?" came a familiar voice from behind him.

"_G'DAY MATE!" _Sam declared, placing a hand on his chest and turning on the mattress to see his boyfriend standing on the threshold with an armful of groceries.

"G'day…" The captain's red brows climbed his forehead as he came in and kicked the door shut, "' Ow'd ya get in 'ere…? Strewith." He shook his head and set the bags down on the table, "Get off."

Sam smiled from his perch, "I came in through the _mirror! DUH! _And NO! I'm busy."

"Yer _drunk._Tha's what." Digger smirked and crossed his arms, looking up at his intoxicated lover.

"NOOOOO~~~~!" The mirror master dressed like captain boomerang shot back, "…Only a _LITTLE!"_

The captain nodded in amusement, "Ya broke inta my apartment, t' play dress-up me and then decide t' bounce on my bed – and ya say yer jess a _lit'le drunk_?"

"Marginally impaired!" Same declared importantly with a hiccup, "But tha's just FINE because logic is overrated!"

"Roit." The aussie crawled up into bed and grabbed the drunken rogue's ankle, causing the brunette to wobble and fall over with a bounce. The brunette howled with laughter, giggling his head off as the aussie tried to restrict his movements.

"NO NO TICKLING!"

Grunted and laughing himself, Captain Boomerang pushed Sam's hands up and pinned them, "I aint tickin' ya!" the other man hooted and squirmed with new vigor, "Yes you are! You're tickling! Haha _mmmh_!"

Their lips meshed together fiercely as Digger plundered that happy mouth without restraint before pulling away with a short gasp. Sam blinked repetitively up at the ruddy-haired aussie in surprise but quickly thrust his head up and, with a wonton growl, recaptured Digger's mouth. The two men grinded against each other roughly, harsh moans escaping them as heat transpired between.

"Ohfuck…!" Sam hissed when the aussie's hand found its way up the blue tunic and rubbed over the bulge underneath.

"Ya loik _undressen_ too Sammy?" the captain purred, pulling his hand out and tugging at the sash holding his uniform together. The fabric came loose and he tossed it to one side before yanking open his tunic and devouring the expanse of chest found under there.

"AHYEAAH!" The intoxicated master of mirrors groaned, tangling his fingers in Digger's coppery tresses.

Giving a good buck against Sam's crotch, drawing another moan from the man, the captain made short work of his trousers – pulling them off Sam swiftly along with his boxers. Following through with his own pants and boxers until the only clothing that remained worn was their tops (Sam's barely) before the aussie dug through the bedside table drawer.

The brunette sat up on his elbows and giggled again, tossing his head from side to side as if to shake cobwebs from his eyes, "I'm not gonna remember this tomorrow~!" he slurred, gasping at the lube-coated fingers suddenly delving up into his entrance – oh how'd he miss that?

"Ohh yes ya will." Digger tossed the bottle of lube back into the open drawer with his unoccupied hand, "Wanna franger?" he said, pulling out a condom and tarring it open with his teeth – indicating that the man was getting one whether he wanted it or not.

"But I'm alreader gettin' frangered!" Sam giggled, earning himself a sharp jab to his prostate, causing the man to whimper and buck his hips, "Oohfuuuck! Again!"

Digger chucked and obeyed the lusty command as he rolled the condom over his throbbing member – attacking that bundle of nerves that turned the Mirror Master into a puddle of pleasure. He continued to prep his lover as he leaned over him, capturing his moaning, panting mouth in another feral kiss. He could feel the mirror master's internal walls clamp and then release, the movements of his hand suddenly becoming easier.

"Ya ready?" Digger asked, lips still brushing his boyfriend's.

"Oh, you only ask because you know it makes me mad!" Sam shot back in petulance, "Get in there already! _AHGH_!"

"In!" Digger chirped with a distracted grin, groaning at the sudden tight heat. The aussie bowed over the mirror master and started a quick, well-lubricated pace, drawing drunken moans and pleading sounds from his boyfriend..

"Ooh! FFFFUCK! G-_george aahwha!"_ Sam bucked and squirmed, brows furrowing with lidded eyes, leering up at the captain pounding into him, "NNhh~ Rrhe – thassgood!" he purred, tilting his head, inviting Digger to clamp down on his neck – which he did eagerly.

The two lover's twisted and moved against each other vigorously until Sam's intoxicated body started to stiffen as his orgasm approached, "Mmore! Mmm- ah almossst, _George!"_

Digger groaned and thrust in harder as he felt semen splatter onto his stomach and the mirror master's internal walls clamp down on his manhood. "Dammit Ssaamm!" the aussie hissed, barely planting half a dozen pleasurable drives before cumming himself with a shout.

The two men panted heavily for a while after that, pressed against each other, mouths inches apart, stewing in their orgasm's aftershocks. Digger groaned and rested his head on Sam's shoulder, feeling the content rumblings in his boyfriend's chest until,finally, Sam spoke, gulping for air,

"N… Next time, you get to dress like me…!" he giggled.

Digger scoffed, pecking the mirror master's little upturned nose, "Ya kin not mike me wear tha' gawdy orange, no way. Not in a million years."


End file.
